Shocked to Death
by TimeHappens
Summary: This is the story of Thalia and Nico. Who've been torn apart but are being sewn back together... Slowly, but surely.
1. Chapter 1

It's like she never was here. She left nothing with me; she just was gone.

Thalia Grace left me without even saying good-bye. The problem is, I loved her. I loved Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, hunter of Artemis, and she left us all because she didn't want to have the world on her shoulders.

"But Thalia… You just can't LEAVE like that!" I shouted at her on the beach after she'd just told me her crazy idea.

"Yeah, I can, Ghostboy. Percy can have the prophecy." She said calmly, gazing up at the millions of stars blazing in the sky. Her black hair was flattened on the sand, her blue eyes peaceful, her lips covered with black lip stick.

"Thalia… If you leave…." I mumbled, "You can't leave…."

"C'mon Nico, I told you because I thought you would be okay with it." She explained to me, turning her head, her startling blue eyes staring into my eyes.

"You're leaving the fate of the world on P-Percy!"

"I know; he can handle it! He's had the world on his shoulders before!" She started to get sparked up, little tiny shocks of electricity coming from her finger tips.

Thalia and I had made a secret friendship after the night I'd freaked out on Percy. We bumped into each other as I'd ran away and we got talking. She was the daughter of Zeus, and she decided that I was a son of Hades, which creeped me out a lot; the way she just knew. She and I just clicked and that night I knew we were meant for each other. We'd had secret meetings on the beach like this so many times; Thalia promised to keep our friendship a secret from everyone and she was doing a pretty good job doing it.

"Percy killed my **sister** Thalia! How can we trust him!"

"Just like you can trust me, Nico. You… You just know."

"Thalia…. Thalia, I am barely eleven, you are what, almost sixteen? I don't get this stuff just yet! I'm too young get anything yet! This-"

"You're not too young to understand, Nico… This is the time right now to learn what's happening, what's right and wrong, what's what. You need to learn it now or you'll never learn it at all."

There she went again, confusing me and maybe herself, but somehow – some way – what she said would eventually come true, or make sense. She would be right, I could just tell right now. I would need to learn how terrible and horrendous the world of us demigods already was and what was to become of it.

"Well, Nico di Angelo, I'm gonna get going. Don't stay out her too long or the harpies' catch you." She smiled to me one last time, stood up with amazing grace, and pranced off into the forest until she turned around to say, "Meet me here tomorrow night, ten o'clock, so we can talk again." And she was finally off to sleep.

I was really tempted to follow her, absolutely, but then I realized what really happened. Thalia Grace wanted me to get my mind off of her so when Percy Jackson died, I would be ready to be the child of the prophecy.

That was the first night Thalia and I had ever spoken, had a real conversation, for that matter.

Thalia and I never talked the next night.

Thalia and I never talked until the Titan war last year.

Thalia and I had been in love ever since.


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia POV.

"Four miles until shore!" Phoebe exclaimed as we sprinted after a group of Cyclops. On my mind were two things as I ran with my hunters: Nico di Angelo and dinner.

Dinner because… Well, we hadn't eaten yet and man, I was immortal, sure, but I still get hungry after a good day of hunting. We'd helped a few (female) demigods fight off the Minotaur; some others fight of the furies, some Lastryogrion giants were attacking a few boys, but we helped them because of their sisters.

And Nico di Angelo because…. I was in love with him. I was in love with Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Ghostboy, child of the big three, Nico. He was fourteen now, and I was fifteen. I couldn't wait to see that boy again. I know what you're thinking too, she's a hunter of Artemis, blah blah blah, BUTTTTTTT; my sister said that she would give me slack. She knows how I am and that I can't be restrained, so she lets me do what I want. She knows too well to let me go and be alone at Camp Half Blood or whatever.

"Listen." I whispered as I stopped to a halt and listened for a second. I could hear the monsters running in circles like they were running forty miles away. "Follow me." I whispered to the other girls as we stalked forward gracefully.

"HELP! HELP ME!" I heard a girl screech and we all stopped abruptly, being the hunters we are, and listened. Her shrieks were coming from the direction of the Cyclops and sprinted as fast as my legs would after her.

She was being held over a fire; head first, by a ten foot Cyclops. The girl was no over the age of seven, with luscious blonde hair, and warm brown eyes that were now filled with fear.

"HELP!"

The newest addition to the Hunters – Maria – did something completely unproductive by saying, "Put her down." Maria was only nine, but still, she should know saying that just makes things worse. But luckily, I knew exactly what to do. As one Cyclops charged, I let the other seven girls handle him; I stalked up to the other, pulling out my bow, and grabbing an arrow from my quiver. The Cyclops looked away from the girl and then growled at me, throwing a rock. I dodged it quickly, and started sprinting once more. I ran up to it and leaped onto its chest, kicking off his head and shot one of Artemis' celestial bronze arrows into his back. The arrow stuck into him with a thud as I landed on the ground with pride. As my Cyclops dissolved, so did the others.

"Good work, girls. We should set up camp here for the night as I talk to… Her." I told the Hunters as they started to get the tents and other stuff out of their bags. I walked up to the chick that was now on the floor crying, and knelt down her with a concerned expression on my face.

"He he… Wass…. Going- going t-t-to kill meeeee!" The little girl blubbered as I picked her up and patted her hair down.

"It's okay. They're gone now. It's okay." I cooed to the girl.

"They killed my mommy!"

"Oh gods…." I mumbled to myself and looked over to see if any of the other girls were watching. Translation: I knew they were all watching and I was looking for help. "What's your name?"

"Karter." She said proudly, a smiling brightening up her scared expression.

"That's a beautiful name." I heard Artemis say behind me; wait, Artemis was supposed to be at the summer solstice meeting on Olympus!

"Lady Artemis." I bowed to her and let Karter down quickly, starting to walk to the tents before Karter said,

"Please stay."

"Sure, kid."

Nico….. I sighed in my head, as I followed Artemis into her tent to ask Karter if she wanted to join the hunters. Just like the night with the di Angelos… I wonder if she had a brother she would be abandoning tonight...


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia POV.

"Karter, would you like lemonade?" Artemis asked the little girl politely as she led her into the sparkling silver tent guarded by timber wolves.

"Yes, please." Karter answered back and sat down on the floor, cris-cross style like we used to in elementary school.

"So, how old are you?"

"Me? Oh, I just turned eight today!" She smiled proudly, and then asked, "How old are _you_?"

"3,682 and a half." There she goes again, scaring little children.

"That really owwwwwld."

"I know older." She laughed wholeheartedly and handed the glass of freezing cold lemonade to the eight year old.

"Why am I h-here?"

"What chasing you back there?" I asked as kindly as I could; I knew what it was like to lose a family.

"Two boys that had two eyes!"

"I have two eyes." Artemis pointed out, seeing if the girl would correct herself.

"Noooooo, they had two eyes together! They had one eye!" Her eyes turned all scared again, and she started biting her hair.

"Well, Karter, what you were just chased by were Cyclops." I explained quietly, and waiting for her to get her hair out of her mouth to talk.

"Cyclops…." She repeated, like the word was foreign on her lips; which, it probably was.

"Thalia, you are excused, I must speak with little Karter alone." Artemis ordered to me, and I bowed and walked outside to find… Eight girls with their ears plied to the side of the tent. I cleared my throat once, and with no change in the girls I said, "Boo."

SCREAM.

Is that how Nico feels when he walks around? Hahah, I thought to myself, he probably does. He'd be like just walking and someone would like jump off a bridge. Gods, that's funny. Next time I see him, I'm gonna tell him that. Right after I tell him I love him… And that I need to be with him and he would see me in the Underworld everyday without him….

"Thalia!" Maria exclaimed after I'd finished thinking to myself. All eight of the girls stared at me eagerly, like I was going to tell them something.

"In your tents now! Early morning tomorrow. Going to visit someone very important!" I demanded as the eight scattered off into the three different tents; our other hunters would be here soon, they were trailing a league of telkhines with Lati.

Oh, the telkhines, I laughed at myself. The time Nico and I fought off the weird creatures was the funniest thing I've ever done. We were looking at Barbie dolls to rip the heads off, like we do, and then we see like twenty telkhines coming to like eat us. So we grab the Barbies and start throwing them at the monsters. After we choked them all to death, Nico and I fell down to the ground laughing so hard we cried.

"Do you have the time, to listen to me whine of everything-" The Green Day lyrics to Basket Case played as my ringtone on my new cell phone and I almost screamed with joy. Caller ID: Nico.3

"Hey, Ghostboy… Long time, no talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Nico POV.

I was so scared that she would pick up.

"Hey Ghostboy, long time no talk."

"Sup, Shocker?" I asked smoothly, trying to hide my feelings.

"Shocker…" She mumbled, "I like that!"

"Same here. So, um…." Wow, I feel like such an idiot! Why can't I just tell her already!

"So, uh.. We haven't talked in a while. What's been going on?" I asked her quietly, hoping that no one at camps heard and that none of the Hunters heard.

"We recruited a bunch of hunters and we just saved a little girl form being roasted by Cyclops."

"Cool…" My cheeks were getting all red and hot; pft, I was _not_ just freaked out by some girl!

"Uh, Nico, we never talked after the war last year and I need to tell you something…."

"Thalia!" A girl cried in the background from the hunters and said, "Artemis wants to see you right now!"

"Okay, Naomi." Thalia sighed at one of her "sisters" and mumbled, "Oldest girl…. Grrrr…."

"I'm guessing you have to go?" I asked hopefully. I wanted to talk to her, but then I remembered how awkward it would be.

"Yeah. So, talk to you soon?" She asked, a little hope in her voice.

"Yeah, soon." I promised, and laughed at myself.

"What?"

"We said the same thing a few years ago. We never talked."

"We're older now. We know how to make a promise. So, bye." She finished her sentence and _click._

"I love you."

The best conversation I'd ever had ended.

"Oooooooooooh, Nico, who was that?" Percy stalked up to me from behind and I was hoping – no, praying – that he hadn't heard the conversation.

"Thalia." Better not lie to him….

"OOOOOOOOOH! Annabeth, did you hear? Thalia and Nico are dating!" He shouted across camp to Annabeth who was just about to notch and arrow. And bang! Rumor? Started.

"Did you—"

"Hear? Thalia—"

"And Nico—"

"Are dating!"

"Oh, Percy, you did NOT just say that!" Even though I wanted it to be true.

"Gotta go, bye!" He called as bolted off into his cabin's direction, the wind pulling at his hair.

"You and Thalia are dating?" Katie Gardner dashed up to me, her green eyes gleaming in the setting sun.

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled sheepishly as Rachel Dare ran up to me.

"YOU AND THALIA?"

"Sure."

"But she- And I- and then she- And Artemis- and huh?" She stuttered.

"Let's go through this _again._ She is a hunter of Artemis. Artemis lets her date. We are dating." Wow, Thalia is going to kiiiiiiill me.

"Oh, pish posh! Thalia would never do that!" Katie exclaimed bouncing up and down as people started staring; grass even started g rowing around her feet.

"Call and ask." I offered and Rachel took the maroon ENV three from my hand and went into contacts. SEND.

I was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Thalia POV.

Caller I.D.: Nico.

"Hey Nico."

"It's Katie." She sighed, seeming really really pissed about something.

"And Rachel!" The crazy red head mortal called from behind her.

"Well?" I asked quietly; I wasn't supposed to up at this hour, and if Artemis caught me… Well, that would be very bad.

"Welllllll, there's a rumor going around camp – thanks to Percy – and now everyone knows you're dating!" Rachel took Katie's place in telling me and I almost wanted to charge to camp and kill all three of them.

"Me and _who?_" I grumbled quietly, as I stalked farther away from the tents.

"Di Angelo!" Katie squealed from the phone and I nearly screeched.

Nico and Nico… Dating? YUCK! I mean a daughter of Zeus and a son of Hades, dating? GROSS. That would be like…. Annabeth and Malcolm dating! But then again, Nico was kinda cute and was kinda fourteen and kinda my type and I kinda love him and….

"Thalia!" Katie and Rachel yelled over the phone and startled me.

"What?"

"So, is it true? Are you dating?" They asked quietly in unison and I made the impossible decision.

"Yes…. Yes…. Nico and I are dating."

"You're dating whom?" A voice asked from behind me and I almost peed myself.

"My Lady, I'm sorry. I got a call and I guess I wanted talk to someone from camp; I kind of miss them I guess-"

"That does not answer my question."

"Well, Lady Artemis, I am dating Nico, son of Hades." This lie was getting deeper than it should.

"Oh…. Well, congratulations." She fought a smile onto her face and she kept it there for a second until she walked away.

SWISH.

"Who's there?" I turned in a circle, pulling out my bow and arrows.

"Boo." A voice said from behind me and I shot two feet in the air. I turned to face the monster and I was ready to kill it… Until I noticed it was my "boyfriend," Nico.

"NICO! What the Hades are you doing?"

"I came to see my girlfriend." His eyes lit up at the G word and I squirmed uncomfortably.

Nico looked a lot different since I'd last seen him; his night black hair was cut into sloppy side bangs, his black eyes filled with more emotions than pain and hate, and his olive skin was a bit darker. He also was an inch taller than me; what a shock.

"You made me lie to them."

"I never made you do anything, Shocker. You said it all on your own." He grinned wide, and laughed a laugh that me smile.

"I missed you so much." The words busted from my mouth and I almost killed myself. Grrrr, I'm going to kill you Thalia! I yelled at myself as his lips came to mind.

I wanted to punch him so bad, but I couldn't. I would _never ever never ever_ NEVER admit this to anyone but I loved it. His lips were crushed against mine, his eyes closed tight like he was waiting for pain. I looked at him for one more second then closed my eyes as fast as I could as he put his hands around my waist.

"Thalia, I've thought about this for some time… And I-I think…. I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**I would love to thank all of my WONDERFUL favoriters and my reviewers! I die without reviews…. Anyways, I'm running across the freeway with my computer in my hand, so, I need to write this before I get hit by a car.**

**NICO POV.**

I finally told her.

After a year and a half of waiting, I finally told Thalia I loved her. Now, I had to wait and see if she would say it back.

"Nico…. I…. don't know what to say..." She stumbled after a moment's silence and I'd never felt so awkward in my life before.

"Say it back… Please." I begged her quietly, my eyes pleading hers. Her eyes lit up the dark night, a feint glow covering her skin that all the Hunters had, but hers seemed the brightest.

"I-I can't." She muttered, sounding so ashamed of herself, I wanted to feel pity.

"Why?"

"It's been four years since we met, Nico, and at that very second I knew we were meant for each other. The next time we saw each other – the titan war – I felt the same way, but it was a stronger feeling. Standing in front of you now though…. I must remember that I have to keep my promise to Lady Artemis. I only lied to Katie and Rachel so you wouldn't get embarrassed…. And I can't remember how good it feels to be near you, but I need to keep my destiny in track, and if I'm making the wrong decision, then kill me now… But I can't- I can't sit here and pretend to love you, when I feel utterly and completely stupid for ruining my chance as milady's lieutenant. I'm so sorry for letting you down, Ghostboy."

"I kept a promise to tell you everything; we promised no more secrets and no more lies. What happened to that?" I didn't stop in time for her to answer. "Of course, nothing lasts forever, but I never expected it to end this quickly. The first night, Shocker, you told me something…. Something about understanding what's happening… And I understand now. Life is like a little child; it'll play with you until you break, and then it throws you away." Was all I had to say, and I started to shadow travel, until I heard her call through the darkness:

"Nico, wait."

"No, no… I've done that for too long. I need to look to the future." I sighed one last time as I turned to a shadow and headed home.

"Nic, what's wrong?" One of the youngest campers, Arianna, daughter of Athena, called to me after I fell to the ground after the long travel.

"You're not supposed to be up this late!" I chided fakely and a smile burst onto her lips.

"You didn't answer my question." She sighed like any eight year old could, and looked at me with her big round eyes in concern.

"I got rejected." I mumbled back and she fought to not smile.

"Well, that's bad."

"Really?" Being rejected by the girl you love is even worse, I added mentally as she giggled.

"Really." She concluded and jogged off to her cabin.

I stayed outside, walking myself to the beach where Thalia and I had our first conversation.

"Nico, why are you so stupid!" I whispered to myself as I plopped down into the sand and lied on my back, not caring how much sand got into my hair; it would come out eventually. I looked up into the sky and sighed; I could find the constellation of Zoe Nightshade running across the sky every time.

"Jersey just got colder and I'll have you know I'm scared to death, 'cause everything you had said to me was just a lie until you left." I muttered the words to this weird song Rachel showed me last week. The song now, strangely enough, described my life right now.

I looked at the moon which was, surprisingly, a full moon and a tear of the first war of her love fell down my cheek and rolled into the sand.


	7. Chapter 7

Thalia POV.

To Nobody,

I just ruined the best part of my life. I don't know why I did it, but for some reason the saying, "if you love someone, you have to let them go" keeps coming into mind. I hope things get better.

-Anonymous

I dropped the paper into the water after it'd taken me an hour to write; being a Hunter didn't make my dyslexia go away. I was pretty sure that one of Poseidon's magical creatures would find it and eat it, but just writing that down made some of the pain go away.

"Thalia?" Naomi called from behind me and I spun on my heels, grinding the sand into my skin.

"Yeah, kid?"

"What's wrong?" She asked walking closer, her dirty blonde hair whipping in the wind, her concerned gray eyes big and tearing.

"Nothing." Gosh, why did something always have to be "wrong"?

"Well, gods, I'm twelve. I think I **know** when something's wrong, Thales." She sighed and sat next to me as I sat down.

"The beach seems to be a reoccurring place of pain…" I noted to myself quietly, thinking of all the times that I'd sat on the beaches and thought of Nico.

"Why?"

"Boys." I muttered, but it's not like she would understand. She'd pledged herself a maiden too early and never learned the true meaning of love.

"Boys? Gross! Why would you talk to boys? They don't listen to anything you say-" I stopped her short with an,

"I know." I looked over at her and she looked sad now.

"Hey, Thales, I'm sorry. But that's why we're hunters, right? We turned our backs on men for a reason." She muttered, staring out into the water, tears rolling down her face.

"What's wrong, Naomi?"

"Nothing, it's just the wind." As if on cue, the wind whipped around once more.

"I'm fifteen. I think I **know** when something's wrong." I said in a fake mocking of her voice and she choked a laugh.

"I was in love."

"You?" I gasped sarcastically and put my arm around her with care.

"Yeah, me. His name was Chris. He was in my school when I wasn't a huntress. We dated for a while… And I fell… Hard." She sobbed as she dabbed the tears on her cheeks. "Don't tell anyone, though."

"Promise I won't, kay?"

"Pinky promise?" She held out her left pinky and I hooked mine to it. "I still haven't grown out of that."

"I haven't grown out of a lot of things."


	8. Chapter 8

Thalia POV.

Day one:

I was okay, I guess. I feel like someone ripped my heart out and I kinda want it back. How can I fix that?

I sat in a pine tree, ironically enough, staring off into space, looking at the gray cloudy sky. What was my dad angry about now? I laughed at the thought, and my happiness faded. I thought about the first night. The first night of my forever.

"But Thalia… You just can't LEAVE like that!" He shouted at me after I just told him my crazy idea of asking Artemis to become a hunter.

"Yeah, I can, Ghostboy. Percy can have the prophecy." I said calmly, gazing up at the millions of stars blazing in the sky. Nico's black hair was flattened on the sand, his black eyes full of a blazing passion.

"Thalia… If you leave…." He mumbled, "You can't leave…."

"C'mon Nico, I told you because I thought you would be okay with it." I explained to him, turning my head, his burning eyes meeting mine.

"You're leaving the fate of the world on P-Percy!"

"I know; he can handle it! He's had the world on his shoulders before!" I started to get sparked up; little tiny shocks of electricity came from my fingers.

Nico and I had made a secret friendship after the night he freaked out on Percy. We bumped into each other as he ran away and we got talking. I decided that he was a son of Hades, which creeped me out a lot; the way I just knew. Him and I just clicked and that night I knew we were meant for each other. We'd had secret meetings on the beach like this so many times; I promised to keep our friendship a secret from everyone and I guess I was doing a pretty good job doing it.

"Percy killed my **sister** Thalia! How can we trust him?"

"Just like you can trust me, Nico. You… You just know."

"Thalia…. Thalia, I am barely eleven, you are what, almost sixteen? I don't get this stuff just yet! I'm too young get anything yet! This-"

"You're not too young to understand, Nico… This is the time right now to learn what's happening, what's right and wrong, what's what. You need to learn it now or you'll never learn it at all." I told him sternly as he look absolutely miserable.

He didn't get what I was talking about now, and I could tell. His expression now was terribly confused and I nearly smiled. Soon enough he would understand how terrible life as a demigod was. He needed to learn that now, or else he _wouldn't ever_ get it when he was older, and that scared me; too many demigods didn't get that without learning all the skills at camp, they would never learn them by themselves.

"Well, Nico di Angelo, I'm gonna get going. Don't stay out her too long or the harpies' catch you." I smiled to me one last time, stood up with amazing grace, and pranced off into the forest until I turned around in the darkness to say, "Meet me here tomorrow night, ten o'clock, so we can talk again." And I started sprinting away until I got tired and tears fell down my cheeks. He would never know.

Nico was everything I needed; the calm to my crazy, the question to my answers. Too bad I didn't know that then.

Oh my gods, my face was now covered in tears, just thinking about that moment in my life. Why did I HAVE to turn back into a girl? I wish I could just sink into _this_ pine tree and stay there forever… Or at least a while. My face was getting wet, and it was semi-cold in Canada right now. The tears got bigger and bigger after every thought of him.

Nico is cute.

Tears.

Nico made me feel special.

Tears.

Nico made me feel normal.

Tears.

My phone vibrated in my pocket once, and I pulled out the silver phone and saw a new text from: Nico.

I flipped open the phone and it read:

Dear Thalia,

Think about it. –Nico

"No!" I shouted; throwing my phone from the top of the tree to hear a light crack when it hit the hard dirt. "I already-already love you!"

FLASH.

"Boy, troubles, sweetie?" I turned my head to find Aphrodite sitting on a chair on a thick tree branch.

"Mhm." I sobbed, wiping my eyes with my forearms, and leaned my head against the base of the tree.

"Trust me, I know all about it." She gushed, her flaming red hair staying perfectly in place as mine whipped around in the wind, her greens eyes gleaming like a cat's.

"Really? I thought you were the goddess of love. You should break hearts, not have a broken one." I smiled at her playfully and she sighed.

"Nevertheless, honey, someone's broken my heart before. Sweet guy at first… His name was Hephaestus."

"Didn't you-" I started but she cut me short with,

"Oh, and he told everyone I'd cheated on him with Ares! But no, that was not the case! He told me that one of my ears was bigger than the other then I was done with him!" She exclaimed; I see why Hephaestus broke up with her. I could NEVER stand this.

"Well, I'll be off, nice seeing you, cousin." She sighed and left.

What was that supposed to do for me again?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers and readers! I've gotten over a thousand readers since last week and I soooooo excited! Please keep it up and after I'm done fighting this alligator, I will come to your house and give you a birthday cake!**

**NICO POV.**

I sat next to Hestia at the hearth at camp like I do sometimes when I'm down… But right now I was terribly depressed. Her long brown hair was pulled into a braid at the back of her head, but it was covered by the hood of her muddy brown robe. Her eyes – filled with fire – were the exact opposite of Ares'; they _were_ filled with fire, but it was a peaceful fire, like on a warm winter's night.

"Hestia, have you ever been in love?" I asked the stupidest question possible right there and I was deathly afraid that she might smite me.

"Myself? Surely not; I have seen many cases of love, but not I." Hestia prompted, smiling at me slightly before staring back into the fire that she'd protected for so many years. "Love is a fragile thing, though, as I have seen. There are too many things to… Oh, how do you put it these days? Uh, screw it up." It seemed funny hearing this come from an eight year old, but I couldn't laugh.

"Trust me…. I know all about it…." I sighed, falling onto my back with a thud, but refused to sit back up.

"Nico! C'mon lazy, we've got to get to dinner." Percy called and ran up to me, grabbing my right arm and almost pulling my shoulder off my arm.

"Perce, I _can_ stand up on my own." I offered and got to my feet, then turned to Hestia at the fire.

"We'll talk more later."

Percy dragged me – literally – across the entire camp and everyone was staring; I hated the attention. I had so many sticks and rock stuck to my back that if I lay down you would never be able to find me. People were actually taking pictures of me, and now I wanted to go die in a hole… But at least it got my mind off of _her._ When he finally let go, I stood up and gave him a death glare but he just laughed and walked to his new official spot next to Annabeth. I walked past every crowded table until I reached my lonely, black table, hidden in the shade of a huge maple tree. As I sat down, my mind drifted back to all the times we had been together; the times where I didn't feel any pain.

"Campers, settle down, settle down!" Chiron shouted, and for the rest of his relentless speech all I heard was, "Wah wah, wahwahwahwah." Until the roar of the crowd overwhelmed my thinking.

I didn't eat that night, and, I couldn't stand the happy chatter of the other campers, so I left before dinner was even close to being over. I shadow traveled into my cabin and collapsed onto my bed.

I never learned the true meaning of depression until now; you weren't sad, or unhappy, you were looking for something – anything – to fill the hole of emptiness inside of you. You tried to find a feeling to fill the gap of nothingness that now thrived inside of you, and it was hard for that nothingness to disappear.

I pulled out my blood red cell phone and flipped it open, pressing the buttons to go to saved voice messages.

"Hey Nico, it's Thalia. I know, I shouldn't be calling, but we should chill soon. I mean, just like, you and me… No one else, kay? Talk to you soon, Ghostboy." Her voice sounded like angels singing in heaven. I couldn't imagine anything better than that; I could just listen to that voice message a million times, and I could find a _billion_ good things about it each time.

When I finally closed my phone and tossed it onto my nightstand, it started playing, "Let's start a riot!" I looked at the caller ID: Thalia. After staring at it for five seconds, I pressed end. It was time for that yet. She didn't want to love me? She wouldn't have me at all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people of Earth! …and Pluto. Don't worry Pluto; I'm not a planet either, so we're just special like that. Has anyone noticed that Hades' name was Pluto, he's not one of the twelve Olympians, and he was kicked out of our solar system? Do they like, hate Hades/Pluto? THAT'S TOTALLY, MAJORLY, RACIST TO DEAD PEOPLE EVERYWHERE. Now since I've had that terrible rant on Pluto/planets/Racism towards dead people, here's the next chapter:**

**THALIA POV.**

'He didn't answer his phone.' I thought absently, as Karter worked on target practice, shooting at elk that bounded across the forest.

"How was that?" She asked, jumping up and down like a small child at a fair. I walked over to a freshly killed elk, and looking at where the arrow was lodged, she'd shot it in the large intestine.

"Close, but no. You hit it in the large intestine… You want to hit it about here, in the heart." I pointed to its heart which was still faintly beating; I laughed. This reminded me of how my heart had been for the past few days. Barely alive, barely breathing, but had to keep holding on to the life I had left.

"Lemme try again!" She cried, pointing at the elk like she wanted me to make it come back to life.

"We have to wait for another target to practice on." I sighed flatly as she looked utterly saddened.

"Karter, um, Artemis needs to see you." Naomi called from fifty feet away in the thick underbrush, and as Karter bounded away, she turned and yelled,

"Again later!" And was off. Naomi stalked over, like Naomi does, and we stood next to each other in silence.

"That _boy_ bothering you again?" She grinned, her dirty blonde curly hair playing in the wind, her gray eyes (finally) not racing a million miles an hour.

"Thank you for reminding me."

"Do you have the time to listen to me whine of everything I had once? I am one of the melodramatic fools, neurotic to the bone no doubt about it." My phone played the ringtone I'd set specifically for him. It explained him when I set it, and was too lazy to change it. I flipped open my phone and answered, "_WHAT."_

"Hey Pinecone face." He laughed lightly, but behind the laugh was worry and pain.

"Lemme give him a piece of my mind!" Naomi exclaimed as she ripped my phone from my hand and started her rant with, "HOW DARE YOU TREAT THALIA LIKE THIS! She deserves so much better than Hades' scum! You broke her heart and I'm going to break your face-" She started into her rant, but Nico interrupted saying,

"I just wanted to tell her good bye. We won't be seeing each other for some time." And with that, my relationship with the best guy in the universe was over.

"What in Hades…" I mumbled quietly to myself, as my inside broke down. It wasn't just my heart, it was everything inside of me; everything just stopped. I broke down into tears and fell to my knees. Naomi stood there awkwardly for a minute, then sat next to me and patted my back, cooing, "It's okay.. You deserve better. He was terrible to you. It's okay."

"He was my everything, Naomi. He wasn't just a crush, he was my… my first love. There won't be another, and I never even gave him a chance." I choked back a sob, as my head fell onto her shoulder and the tears rolled down her shirt.

Now I remembered that my fatal flaw was vanity. Everything I did was right, everything I would do was right, and everything I said was about me. There was nothing to change that, and if there was, it would already be done. Why couldn't my fatal flaw have been hubris, or loyalty like Annabeth and Percy? Why couldn't I have given him a chance? Why?

"C-C'mon Thales. I've gotta be off." She smiled sheepishly as she lightly pushed my head off of her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah… Um, so, I'll see you later?" I asked quietly, my voice cracking every word from crying.

"Yeah… Oh, um, where's camp half blood?" She asked curiously, and of course I told her where it was. She was a half blood, daughter of Athena, but she'd never been because she was recruited from Artemis so young.

"Okay. Feel better!" She called as her legs took her across the beach, until she disappeared into the thick forest.

"Wait," I stopped myself, "Why did she need to know where camp half blood was?"

**I want to thank the most amazing person on fanfiction, SizzlingSparks0, my best friend in the universe. She's an amazing writer and you know you want to read her stories…. Right? If not, write your name and number and I'll kill you later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Raise your hand if you liked my rant on racism towards dead people! 'Cause I like ranting about this stuff on here. Did it make your toes smile? Don't lie, 'cause I know it did.**

**NICO POV. **

Of course I'm still madly in love with Thalia; it's just that I can't be with her. She doesn't want me or so she says. That _hunter_ chick told me I broke her heart, and damn did that make me feel just dandy. Was _I_ the one who said no? Was I the one who couldn't love? I wasn't either, and she was the one who was grieving. I should be bawling my eyes out because she doesn't love me but I was actually pretty content with myself today. Keyword: today.

For the past week, I went through everything we had; phone calls, texts, letters, pictures, swords and shields we'd destroyed together. And most importantly, every day I would walk to her tree and just sit on it. Today was different; I was perfectly fine for a child of Hades. I sat in Percy's cabin with Annabeth and him, just chilling, watching American Pie. I'd seen the movie already, but they insisted that I had to watch it with them even though I knew they would just be mumbling to each other and making out the entire time. The movie wasn't really anything good; just four boys trying to get knocked up before prom. What kind of life is that?

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Annabeth blurted out randomly, as she broke our silence.

"Do what?" Percy asked, turning to her with question in his eyes.

"Get knocked up for no reason. That's just… Illogical." She sighed as Percy and I chuckled. Oh, children of Athena, ruining movies since 0 B.C.

"That's what all directors do in movies, Smarty. They make the guys crazy sex maniacs." I explained, as she let out a little giggle.

"Now shut up and watch the movie, Ghosty." Percy ordered and I saluted to him. The relationship Percy and I had gained over the years.

Suddenly, there was pounding on the Poseidon cabin door, and I was pretty sure it was Ares. Percy got up from the navy blue bean bag he shared with Annabeth, walked to the door, and turned that handle, leading to two girls standing at the door with very very very pissed off at something.

"Nico di Angelo?" One growled, staring me down with intense gray eyes like Annabeth's. Her hair was also dirty blonde, and she was wearing dark-grey jeans with a silver shirt saying, "Hunter of Artemis 2005".

"You're the one?" The other shrieked, who didn't look quite as furious, but had the same expression on her face. Her eyes were a piercing brown, her hair the same color, and wore the same outfit as the girl next to her.

"Who are you?" Percy asked stupidly. Of course they were hunters of Artemis, friends of Thalia.

"Marjorie." The one with brown hair and eyes spat at me.

"Naomi." The other.

"Hunters." I sighed with pity as I stood up from my black and white bean bag, heading for the door. "Kill me out here. Don't wanna wreck Poseidon's place."

"Um, Nico…. I think you should stay-" Annabeth tried to say, but the door closed before she could finish. I followed the two girls to the beach calmly as they started pulling out their quivers and bows.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Well, we're here to kick your butt because-" Naomi.

"You broke Thalia's heart." Marjorie finished for her with a smirk on her face.

"_I _ broke Thalia's heart? She's the one who said no to me!" I sighed as confusion came upon their faces.

"What?" Naomi asked me quietly.

"You heard me. Thalia said no when I told her I loved her. She said no to me, and she's the one who's grieving. So you can leave now." I explained to them as Marjorie aimed an arrow at my face.

"Stay." She demanded.

"Sure."

"Tell me – exactly—what happened." Naomi ordered and I sighed, sitting in the sand, getting ready for this long explanation to start.

"I called Thalia, after Percy asked who called, he screamed to the camp that I was dating Thalia. Then, Thalia lied to Artemis about dating me, and then I showed up, kissed her, and told her I loved her. She said she didn't love me, she gave me lecture about being a hunter of Artemis and how it was her only opportunity. Then she denied me, I left, and she blamed it all on me." I explained as they looked pissed again.

"You're lying." Naomi accused me, and I laughed loudly.

"Ha! Ohmigods, you think I would make that shit up? No way. I _loved _her. _L-O-V-E._" Wow, ADHD pause. "She turned me down. She's grieving, but she won't admit to me that she loves me."

"Do you want her to love you?" Marjorie asked quietly.

"More than anything…" I whispered, kind of afraid of her answer.

"Marjorie, what are you thinking?" Naomi asked, her tone overwhelmed with concern.

"She could tell you she loves you." Marjorie now had a huge grin pasted on her face.

"Marjorie, really?" Naomi complained.

"Do it." I prompted as Marjorie got up from the sand and started brushing herself clean with her hands.

"Fine." Naomi replied as she followed her friend's example. Naomi started dashing off, but before Marjorie followed after her, she threw me a piece of paper.

"Call me."

And she was off.

How had I gotten them to switch sides so quickly? I thought to myself as they descended into the woods. They were supposed to agree with everything she said and did. She was the lieutenant, right? Whatever, I'd better not question it now. Well, I'd have to wait a little while until this romance sparked up… So, I'll go swimming.

**I want to thank two people who have been in this chapter: BlackAmethyst123 and SizzlingSparks0. They've been amazing help to this story and you should read their stories right now.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sitting and waiting, waiting and sitting… SOUND FAMILIAR, KRISTEN? **** Just waiting for my lovely reviewers to REVIEW, while beating an ostrich with giant leprachons. So, I've had such a terrible writer's block and this may just be the worst chapter in the history of forever. Three words for you before my start: JUST. DEAL. WITH. IT… Oh crap, that was four! Um, I've been hanging with Apollo and his terri- I mean lovely haikus! Hail Apollo, amazing haiku maker guy! **

**Nico POV:**

That night I stole Annabeth's invisibility cap. Well, I didn't really steal, because she caught me while I was attempting to steal it. Hopefully I don't get a scolding from all the Hermes' kids now. I ran towards the trees and right before I ran into a nymph, I jumped into a shadow and laughed as loud as I could.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13. I appeared through a cloud of smoke and I smiled. I somewhat mastered that act of shadow travel over the years. I landed on my feet with a light tap and I sprinted blindly through the thick woods until I heard laughing and talking in the distance. My phone vibrated in my back pocket, and I grabbed it, flipping it open. It lit up the darkness, making my eyes hurt.

_Ready?_

_-Marjorie&Naomi. 3_

My hands flitted over the customized keyboard that was written strictly in ancient Greek. I loved it for the obvious reason: I could read it. All demigods should have it! I mean, they could communicate with each other and they could actually learn to read—Concentrate. I told myself as I took a deep breath and stealthily walked into the silver camp that was protected by evil timber wolves. I walked ever so slowly, even though I was invisible. I was in the presence of a goddess.

"Nico!" Naomi hissed from behind a tent, grabbed my shirt sleeve and pulled me behind the smallest tent.

"How'd you see me?" I asked, keeping the cap on, even though it was pretty apparent that the Hunter could see me.

"The cap was falling off, dummy. If it had, you would've been eaten." She threatened, but her eyes gleamed like she'd love to see a boy killed.

"Then I'll make sure it stays on! Just go get her and make her admit it and I'll be off!" I explained to her quietly as I tied my hair onto the cap, making sure the cap was unfallable.

"C'mon, operation "Nico needs a girl and Thalia needs a guy" starts… Now!" She gleamed and bounded off towards the biggest and shiniest tent. Wait, do Artemis and Thalia share a tent? Does that mean they sleep together? Is Thalia a lesbian? Is that why she couldn't say I love you! Artemis and Thalia are lesbian togeth- Shut up, ADHD; I hate you, go die. On second thought, don't. I'll have to see you later.

"Go time." I whispered to myself as I followed behind the footsteps of Naomi. I walked ever so quietly to the twenty foot tent and I ran in right before the flap flew closed. Unfortunately, I came in at the perfectly wrong time. Artemis stood two inches from my face, her back turned to me, with an arrow being stabbed into my chin.

"What is it you want this time?" Artemis asked politely, stepping forward a few inches, finally making my chin lose all the pressure. My have flew to my throat, making sure it wasn't bleeding. _Yes, thank you Apollo for alllllllll the luck I'm having, _I complained mentally as I felt the blood trickle down my windpipe. Suddenly, Artemis whirled around, her face a millimeter away from mine. It took all my will-power not to run.

"There is a male in our presence!" She murmured quietly, while Naomi and Marjorie's eyes grew huge. Marjorie looked absolutely terrified, where as Naomi looked as a mocking of her friend. I took a shaky breath as Artemis and Thalia took out their glistening bows and arrows.

"Reveal yourself and you _may_ be spared!" Artemis growled, turning in a full circle until Naomi spoke up.

"I know who is here, m'lady." Well, thank you SO much, Ms. Helpful, for telling on me.

"Who is it then?" Artemis looked amused at her hunter's expression.

"It is… It is… Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

I tried to keep my ADHD still and make myself silent, but apparently my body can't listen to me when I'm nervous. I ripped the cap off and pulled out my obsidian sword.

"Son of Hades…" Artemis hissed. "I suppose I must send you to your father today."

"I'm good." I sighed tiredly as she gave me a death glare and trust me; I know what a death glare is.

"Why are you here?" Marjorie asked stupidly, keeping me on track. Thalia was trying her hardest not to run over and kiss me right there; I could tell. She fought away the tears and the pain and went straight to a smile.

"I-I came to declare my love for Thalia?" My "declarence" seemed more like a question, and then I gained the confidence to speak up. "I came to declare my love for my Thalia, the girl who is everything I've ever wanted and more." Artemis' eyes seemed to get as hard as stone and then melted into molten lava.

"I will give you three minutes to woo her, son of Hades, and your time is up." Artemis sighed, defeated then waltzed out, followed by as smiling Marjorie and scowling Naomi.

"Hey Pinecone Face." I smiled sheepishly.

"Was this really all for me?" She asked, a hint of a blush coming from her cheeks behind her twenty layers of makeup.

"No! It was for Artemis, you know, 'cause I'm just madly in love with her!" I sighed with sarcasm and a smile played it's way back onto her lips. It was a gorgeous smile; one that was actually happy. I hadn't seen her happy since… A while. If that makes any sense at all.

"Oh, well, lemme go get her then!" She giggled and started to walk out. I grabbed her elbow and said,

"Of course it was you, silly. Did being a tree give you no sense of passion either?" I asked stupidly, but I was so happy I could cry. She was a beautiful as ever, and her hair was just a pinch longer.

Then something that shocked the hell out of me happened. She crashed her lips against mine and I gasped in surprise. I grabbed her waist with my hands and locked them together. She put her around my neck and smiled.

"I love you, Nico." She whispered, resting her head onto my shoulder with an ecstatic smile.

"You silly, silly girl. I told you I loved you a while ago… And when a goddess is trying to kill me, you kiss me and tell me you love me."

"Well, don't you love me?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, Shocker. I do." I smiled back and sighed as Artemis walked in.

"I see you have wooed my lieutenant." She sighed with a suppressed smile. "So many girls in love these days… Silly girls, smart girls, all girls, falling in love!"

"You should try it, m'lady," Thalia grinned. "It's one of the best feelings there is." Her lips accidently "bumped" into mine and we kissed again.

I guess some people really do get their happy endings.

**And you crazy readers thought this crazy author would NEVER bring my FAVORITE COUPLE together? Wow, you smart child! But no worries, there will be more of this story soon. VERY VERY VERY SOON.**


	13. Chapter 13

I guess you want to hear that our relationship was the most amazing thing in the world. Ha, you mortals would think that. Well, it pretty much sucked but I guess almost everything that happens to a demigod sucks. Here are the gods/goddesses that now hate my guts because of Thalia or other reasons:

1. Artemis (for stealing away Thalia)

2. Aphrodite (for ruining the love between Artemis and Thalia….)

3. Zeus (for dating his daughter)

4. Apollo (for making his sister mad)

5. Poseidon (for being the son of Hades)

6. Ares (for killing his mortal lover)

7. Athena (for making Annabeth's best friend fall in love with me)

8. Hermes (for stealing away Luke's potential girlfriend) [He still believes Luke is alive]

9. Demeter (for being too skinny)

10. Hephaestus (for destroying one of his automatons last year)

11. Dionysus (for being a half-blood and being "too depressing")

12. Hera (for being friends with Annabeth because she hates her guts)

Now, you see, most people would hate having all twelve Olympians hate your guts. I quite enjoy it, actually. It's funny to watch Ares' plans fail dramatically, or when Demeter attempts to force feed me cereal or when Hephaestus' automatons stop working.

"Nico, you do understand they're going to kill you eventually. You're doing terrible things to them." Percy complained as he sat on his beanbag chair cuddled up against Annabeth.

"Well, if they do, I get to see my dad, mother, and sister all the time." I sighed patiently as I waited for Thalia. She had to "get ready" for our double date with Percy and Annabeth.

"What is taking Shocker so long?" Percy sighed, while taking out his X-BOX controller and climbing out of his cuddle position with Annabeth to go put in Call Of Duty: Black Ops*.

"Oh no, I can only call her that! That's my cute nickname for her!" I exclaimed lamely as they cracked up.

"SHOCKER. SHOCKER. SHOCKER. SHOOOOOOOOOCKER!" Percy screamed on the top of his lungs and Annabeth and I sat there looking bored.

"Dead, rise to my will." I mumbled as a few undead soldiers appeared from the ground. He slashed and whirled, fought and fought until the last one was finally dead again. The front door to his cabin creaked open as he lied back into his chair and pressed PLAY. I turned my head to see an ever stunning Thalia Joan Grace wearing a strapless night black dress that was meant to lay loosely off of your skin but it hugged all of her curves (not that she had any), there a huge black bow that was sewn onto the right side of her hips, and the dress came to the top of her knees. Her shocking blue eyes stood out, along with her electric blue streaks in her jet black hair. She smiled shyly as I noticed my jaw was dropped open.

"You look…." I started.

"Terrible? Corny?" She offered with a now sly smile and I chuckled.

"Stunning." She blushed as red as a tomato. Behind the stunningness of my girlfriend, you could hear machine guns coming from Percy playing Black Ops.

"Ready?" Annabeth asked, running out of the bathroom in a off the shoulder bright red dress with waves. She looks beautiful also, but I would never admit that to Percy or her.

"Sure." Percy and I said in unison, Percy not bothering to attempt to turn off Black Ops. Percy was wearing his classic "Percy" outfit: a navy blue t-shirt and blue jeans, with his black converse. Nothing fancy for his Annabeth, but she was used to it.

"Nico, you look…. Hot!" Thalia exclaimed quietly, as I stood up and started walking towards my date. I wasn't wearing anything special, just my normal black jeans, black t-shirt with some band album cover on it, and some black DC's. I guess she saw me in a new way.

"Thanks." I mumbled, as my face turned hot and I was sure that I was red as a tomato.

"Can we go now before I vomit?" Percy asked, hooking his hand around Annabeth's waste and walking out the door.

"C'mon Shocker, let's go before we lose our ride." I smiled to her, grabbing her hand, and walked out the door.

"You could always shadow travel, right?" She asked curiously as we got stared at by everyone who was outside.

"Do you want your date to be knocked out?" I laughed as we kept walking. At least twenty people were watching us now, more and more coming out of the cabins. They all looked completely astonished as Annabeth and Thalia strutted forward without noticing the envious staring.

"They're all looking at us like we're some sort of freak show." She whispered but kept walking confidently as ever.

"I know." I started, "Want to give them something to gossip about?"

"Nico, what are you thinking?" She asked warily, turning her head to me with shocked eyes. I didn't answer; I pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips quickly as some people started to wolf whistle.

"I'm going to kill the Stoll's…." Thalia muttered; I noticed it was them who was wolf whistling and taking a… Video?

Now, I know this isn't really who I am; I wouldn't do this for anyone. But if you've ever been in love with anyone then you know you want to show everyone how important they are to you.

"Zap it, Shocker." I smiled at her as she was about to ask me to blast them out of existence. "The camcorder."

"Fineeeeee, but killing them will help everyone in the long run." She grinned and her eyes seemed to turn a brighter shade of blue and then there was a loud ZAP sound in the air and the Stoll's were tinted with black ash.

"That's what you get." Thalia laughed at the boys as they stomped towards us with deathly angry expressions.

"What's wrong boys? Don't think black is the color for you?" Thalia smirked at the boys as they stopped in front of us.

"Hermes got us this. Do you think we are going to get another one?" Travis growled at us as we laughed.

"Rawr! Aren't we sassy!" I grinned as he swiped at my face with one of his celestial bronze knives. I dodged it and grabbed his wrist.

"Get the fu*^ away from me and my girl." Was all I said as I took Thalia's hand, let go of Travis' wrist, and walked away. "Oh, and Stolls?" I called behind my shoulder.

"What?" Connor asked.

"Screw you." We ran away smiling as Connor had to hold his brother back. They both looked furiously pissed at me, but still, I really didn't like them at all. They'd gotten my sister killed because of the stupid shirt thing with Phoebe.

We reached Paul Blofis' light blue Prius that was fixed by Hephaestus himself after Blackjack jumped on the roof it. We hopped into the backseat together, Thalia first, then me. Percy looked a little surprised to see Travis running down the hill screaming swears in Ancient Greek, but pulled away from the hill anyways.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked after we started zipping onto Route 73.

"I pissed off some Hermes kids—"

"And I blasted their video camera from their dad." Thalia finished for me with a smile on her face.

"Lovely." Percy sighed with a smile on his face. "You guys have a talent for pissing people off, too, huh?"

"I guess it's a big three thing." I grinned as Annabeth put on some weird channel that was playing Taylor Swift.

"Why you gotta be so mean? You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation. You, have pointed out my flaws again, as if I don't already see them."

"Someday I'll be living in a big old city and all your ever gonna be is mean!" Annabeth mumbled to the beat of the song quietly.

"Taylor Swift, Annabeth, really?" Thalia asked, leaning forward and clicked the station to some heavy metal. It was A Day to Remember, my favorite band of all time (other than Bullet for My Valentine.) It was also my favorite song: I'm Made of Wax, Larry, What are you Made of?

"Don't blink, they won't even miss you at all! Don't think—" Thalia and I shouted the chorus as she turned up the volume. Percy and Annabeth looked completely uncomfortable. Then Annabeth clicked off the radio.

"I think we'll be better off just talking."

"Since when are we ever better off talking, Annabeth?" Thalia asked, cocking her head like a confused puppy.

"Now." She grinned as Percy pulled into this 18 and under club. You could see bright multicolored lights flashing through the door, followed by strobe lights and pulsing music.

"So, tonight we're normal kids." Percy mumbled.

"Are you stupid? We're never normal kids." Thalia whacked Percy on the head as they opened the doors of the Prius, walking into what might be their doom.


	14. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Dear amazing readers,**

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating. I've lost inspiration in my writing. ): I know, it's tragic. But the holidays have been around and birthdays and other stuff. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, I'll love you forever. Please don't give up on my stories, I've just been… BLAH. …..And reading the Harry Potter series. (; Going to Hogwarts with Samii and Dylan to play Quidditch later anyways… 3 Please stay faithful to my writing. 3 I'm trying my hardest.**

**Stay positive,**

**Huntress.3**


	15. Someone Please Read? Please?

Dear Avid Readers,

You're going to hate me so much.

Because, well, I'm not writing this story any more. If anyone wants to take over, they can, just ask first, guys. I'm really sorry, but I "accidently" tripped onto the Hogwarts Express and have been at Hogwarts for a while (it's my second year.) My heart is still at Camp Half-Blood, and I'll be seeing each and every one of you there over the summer, alright? I promise that I still love all of you, and I'll write of our adventures eventually, but I'm just swept up in the wizarding world now.

But guess what? I – at least—got sorted into Gryffindor! Great, right? Oh? What was that? You still hate me?

Alright.

Love you more, guys. Really.

OHMYROWLING, I've had and idea. Alrighty, here it is:

If any of you want, you can write the next chapter of the story and the best one will become owner of the story? I guess? (Watch this: none of you do it.)

I'll always have you in my heart,

Sarah.


End file.
